


Twin Fools One Shots

by Totally_not_a_Weeb



Series: The Twin Fools- Verse [3]
Category: Persona Series
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_not_a_Weeb/pseuds/Totally_not_a_Weeb
Summary: Basically speaking, this is where I dumb various one-shots for my Twin Fools setting, this can range from differing AUs to backstory to well, anything really.





	Twin Fools One Shots

**27/02/2009 - The Hospital**

 

When Minako was six, she was in a car crash, she is sure that she'll forever remember the events of that day, talking with her twin brother, laughing having fun and then the disorientation as the car began to spin out of control, followed by the fire.

 

It was so hot and bright and burning, she could hear the crackling of the flames, the screams of her parents as they burned in the fire, she remembered being able to escape the burning car with brother, but not with her parents.

 

When she was young, she wondered just what would have happened if she wasn't so useless, would her parents be alive, would she have been able to help or would nothing change. Nowadays, she knows that she wouldn't have been able to help her parents.

 

She remembers waking up in the hospital, the uncomfortable bed, the smell of disinfectant and the white walls and sheets. She remembers her brother's bed being next to her, his face was paler than usual and Minako said some words she wasn't all that keen on saying again.

 

"Please, Minato, don't leave me alone brother." She remembers muttering those words at night time when there were fewer people around when she was safe to let her guard done.

 

**10/03/2009 - The Hospital**

 

After her brother woke up, there was something that was different about him, he smiled less, he almost never laughed and barely ate anything, his face was set into an almost permanent neutral expression that caused so many people to ask him what was wrong, she remembered hearing the sounds of visiting grown-ups off-handedly wondering what was wrong.

 

Minako did one thing that she learnt when she was young, she smiled, she gave a weak smile and kept up a brave face, when she stopped smiling, people would start asking her what was wrong and since her brother wasn't smiling, then she was willing to smile even more to make up for him, to make the entire world happier.

 

**12/04/2009 - The Hospital**

 

Then her relatives came around, the first came on her seventh birthday, they looked at her and her brother with greedy eyes, their mouths continually fired half-truths about how worried they were, Minako was able to see through their deceit, they knew that their parents were very rich and these relatives were simply being nice to them for the express purpose of getting a small amount of that fortune (or all of it) for 'Safekeeping'.

 

Minako was disgusted with these relatives, though she knew better than to scowl at them, instead, she just kept up a polite smile and told them "I'm sorry, but mommy and daddy would've wanted Minako and brother to keep the fortune," that angered her relatives and they did not like her one bit, they tried to appeal to Minato but he refused to give them an inch, not even dignifying most of their requests with an answer.

 

It was pleasing to see their enraged faces, though it was not pleasing to hear the things that they called her and her brother when they thought they were out of earshot, _'Selfish'_ , a _'spoilt_ brat', _‘wastes of space'_ and even one simply referred to them as _'disappointments’_. Minako never let those insults reflect on her face during the day, as the older sister, she was supposed to be strong and she couldn't let her smile falter.

 

During the night, she wept into her pillow, the insults cast by her relatives playing over and over in her head like a CD stuck on repeat, her brother comforted her during these moments.

 

**17/04/2009 - The Hospital**

During one day, she apologised to her brother, he said one thing that she would remember for a while "Don't be sorry, everyone needs to cry sometimes," Those words had stuck with her for a while.

**17/05/2009 - Arisato Family Manor**

A month later, her and her brother were finally released from the hospital and they got their first taste of what the rest of their teenage lives would be like, staying with a member of their extended family, in this case, they stayed with Grandma Kimiko, a rather kindly old lady from their mother's side of the family who put up that facade so well that it almost made Minako forget that her grandma was after the inheritance as well.

 

The first school that she went to was very unmemorable, she couldn't even recall the name of the school, all that she really remembered were the looks on the faces of her new classmates whenever they met her and her twin, they looked at them with curiosity and then when they heard about why the two twins were suddenly joining school, that curiosity mixed with ridicule, some of their teachers were harsh with them, not giving them enough time to learn what parts of the course that they struggled with, Minako made sure to keep smiling, because everyone worried when she stopped smiling and she didn't really want to worry anyone.

**12/04/2015 - Osaka**

 

When she had finally hit the age of thirteen, she felt like she was becoming free, after all, fourteen was the age of consent in some parts of Japan. She began to notice a few interesting things, the first thing was the boys at her school, they suddenly thought a hell of a lot more of themselves, despite the fact that their voice was cracking.

 

At this point, Minato had started to dye his hair midnight blue, seeing as Aunty Kikai had finally allowed them to start doing that.

 

She wondered what was wrong with her and if she should be worried about it. She initially put the concern to rest, thinking that she was a late bloomer.

**15/05/2017 - Inaba**

 

When she was fifteen, she noticed that the boys weren't getting any more attractive, they were often loud and despite the fact that their voices had begun to deepen, they never really seemed all that appealing to her.

 

It was then when she noticed some of the female students at the school, she had always been nervous talking to the other girls at the school, never really being able to figure out why, but now her nervousness had increased tenfold as she looked at the developing curves of the students, they looked so pretty, their long hair, those slender limbs and high voices.

 

She pondered what was wrong with her, she looked at the boys again, she knew that she would have to marry them eventually and for some reason that she couldn't identify, it felt wrong, she wondered if this was how most girls felt, though when talking with, or overhearing the conversations of some of the girls, some of them seemed like they wanted boyfriends so bad and she could never really get the appeal, they were rough, often smelled, most thought that they would be able to get their own way with most things, the stubble that some of the boys started to sport as facial hair didn't really stick well with her. It looked like it would itch quite a bit.

 

Though that is not to say that she wasn't surprised by the fact that she caught her brother actually plucking the hairs from his jawline and around the chin area, justifying it saying "I won't have to shave it if I do this," Minako found herself understanding, she wondered if it was really itchy, when she asked her brother that he laughed, a high pitched sound that sounded like it would come from someone younger, one of the few times in her memory he had laughed and said "A little, don't know how some of my classmates but up with it,"

 

Minako still wondered what it was with the girls at her school that were so attractive, sure they were pretty and sure, they had wonderful voices, among other things. But that didn't mean that she liked them like that.

 

Later that year, Minako started reading more manga, one of the first volumes she bought was one that she figured would be a comedy, something about a girl trying not to be an otaku, though as she started reading she noticed a large amount of Yuri undertones and she found herself understanding something, that maybe she liked girls.

 

She tested this out by looking at a few things and it turns out that she did in fact like girls, one of her next discoveries about herself was about her love of manga, seeing as it was unlikely that she would be able to drag a DVD player and a good enough TV with her across the country, she started to enjoy reading manga, loving the words, characters and emotions wrought in ink and paper. She ended up buying a lot of manga when she was fifteen, going on sixteen.

**24/02/2018 - Inaba**

 

When she was about to hit the age of sixteen, she was walking home one night with her brother, her Uncle Shinzi had signed both of them up for cram school and as they walked home from Cram School that night, they began to hear voices.

 

First there was the voice of a man, his words were slurred together and they were loud and angry, indicating that he was drunk, then there was a woman's voice, the words were shrieked and she sounded frightened, indicating that there was something wrong, the two twins rushed over to see the man.

 

A bald individual with a short black goatee and wore a black business suit with a white collar, he had his hands on the woman who was still frightened and it was obvious that she did not want to be with the man.

 

Minako was the first to act, pushing the man to the ground. An act that caused him to start bleeding, Minato rushed after her, helping lift the woman to the ground.

 

Minako and Minato couldn't explain what happened next, it all happened so fast, the first thing they knew was that they were being sued and had been indicted for assault.


End file.
